The Shirt Off Her Back
by Feneris
Summary: One-Shot: You never try to beat Allen Walker at poker, he most likely plays better than you, and he cheats better than you. Nevertheless Lavi tried, Lenalee might have forgiven him if he had not dragged her into it as well.


**Disclaimer: I make no claim to -Man, its characters or setting and other affiliated things; this is a work of fanfiction for non-profit **

The Shirt Off Her Back

Feneris

Lavi knew was a fool.

A total and utter fool. He had gotten in over his head, and he had no one to blame but himself. To make things worse, he had seen it happen before and should have known better. But no, he had though that with his knowledge he could have avoided the same fate.

Big words and they were going to be his last.

He stared down at his hand. The cards stared back. A worthless hand, again.

He was a moron. He should have never tried to beat Allen at poker!

Sweat beaded behind his headband as he glanced up at the other players. Allen was smiling like a cat that had just eaten the proverbial canary. His 'Cross' aura, as Lavi had dubbed it, was burning brightly around him, and he was comfortably surrounded by the pile of stuff he had managed to win off the three of them.

Krowley, who apparently had learned from his first bad poker game, had left the moment he had started loosing. He was likely sitting in the inn's lounge reading a book right now.

Lenalee was fairing little better. She had yet to start betting her clothes, but only because she had more money on her person than him. She had a horrible poker face though, and Lavi could tell that her hand was likely worthless as well.

He knew Allen was cheating. He just couldn't figure out how. Was he hiding aces in his sleeves when it was his turn to deal? Did he mark the cards when no one was looking? Was he stacking the deck every time he shuffled? He couldn't tell for the life of him.

The Bookman glanced up at Timcampy fluttering overhead. Maybe the golem was somehow telling Allen what their cards were. Maybe he was getting paranoid.

He groaned as Allen showed them his cards. A full house looked at him from across the table. He felt like weeping as Allen took the pot.

Lavi grabbed the deck and began dealing out the new hand. He felt his hopes rise when he looked at his cards. A straight flush! He could actually win this hand! Even Allen would be hard pressed to beat something like that. He took a deep breath.

"I bet my bandana, and raise my shirt."

xXx

Lenalee had never seen Allen play poker before today. It was a scary sight. The moment the cards came into his hands, he became a ruthless demon that would not be satisfied until it had either won everything they had or they left the table in resignation.

"Royal Flush," Allen declared confidently, as he laid his cards out.

Lavi let out a wail of despair. "I quit," he muttered as he stripped off his shirt and bandana. "I'm never playing with you again."

Normally she would have found it in her heart to feel sorry for him. But he was the one who suggested they play, and she had her own hand to worry about now.

Allen picked up the deck and began to shuffle, cards flying from hand to hand in an elaborate pattern. Lenalee groaned. Either Allen really was really lucky, or he was cheating. Either one seemed likely at the moment.

Normally she would have considered such an act impossible for him. Looking at him now however, made her wonder if he had ditched such reservations the moment he picked up the cards.

She picked up the cards and stared at her new hand: four kings and a two. She glanced at Allen and nearly choked at the amount of money he was laying down. Frantically she pulled out her wallet. It was empty. She had used the last of her money on the last bet, along with her shoes.

She swallowed nervously. "I'll bet my shirt…. and my skirt."

Lenalee prayed to the heavens that she would win this hand.

What the hell had General Cross taught him anyway!?

xXx

Allen smiled as he drew the aces out of his sleeves.

He had been initially concerned when Lavi had suggested they play poker, but after a few hands he realized he had nothing to worry about.

Even Lavi's Bookman skills had not detected his cheating. He cast a subtle glance at Timcampy. The golem's tail twitched slightly, signaling that Lenalee's hand was now worth less than his.

He was going to feel really guilty when he came back to his senses. But for now he was reveling in the euphoria felt as he completely and utterly defeated them all.

Lenalee took a deep breath to calm herself as she laid down her four kings.

Allen's smile got even wider as he laid down his hand. "Four of a kind, aces high."

Lenalee went white as a ghost.

_Authors Note: Yeah yeah… it's a little short, and it is likely not my best work. To be honest I only wrote this because there is not any good fanfics I have not already read. _

_Still I am either combating or contributing to the problem of bad fanfiction with this (probably the latter)_

_But if you think otherwise let me know…_

_I just realized this now… but I really seem to like writing Dark-Allen_


End file.
